


美景

by woozi1122



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, 奎八 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woozi1122/pseuds/woozi1122





	美景

金珉奎承认，他确实很容易沉寂在美景里

比如午后阳光明媚的街头，那时候的阳光正好温暖，他喜欢把那发亮的柏油马路和蔚蓝的天空装进镜头

比如可以俯瞰城市夜景的高楼，一样望去百家灯明，像是星星落在凡尘，连接出一条闪烁的银河

再比如，同样和他站在这落地窗前看夜景的徐明浩

“今晚的云的很好看呢”徐明浩用毛巾擦着半干的头发，有一搭没一搭地说着话

金珉奎漫不经心地应他，眼睛一直停留在徐明浩那双裸露的腿，房间没开灯，月光照在那双腿上像是敷上一层薄纱，朦朦胧胧的看不清楚，像是要盖遮住什么秘密，也让金珉奎萌生了要抓住那真切的冲动

他也确实这么做了，把徐明浩抵在落地窗上，手便顺势抚上了他的大腿，中国有个词语叫什么来着，冰肌玉骨，金珉奎觉得用来形容徐明浩是最合适不过，再看一眼徐明浩，后者连毛巾都丢下了，默许是那张对金珉奎的宽恕牌

打歌期的长时间禁欲，独处时沐浴完只套了件衬衫，金珉奎就算再迟钝也知道这是在暗示什么

他的唇好像是那清晨的花瓣，柔软又芬芳，金珉奎用他的虎牙轻轻撕咬，换来的是徐明浩急不可耐的舌尖，金珉奎也顺着他的意和他唇齿相依，舌尖品尝他口腔里的每一寸，再回来吮吸他的舌头，听到徐明浩开始急促的呼吸才肯放开他

“明浩……”金珉奎吻着徐明浩的脖颈，含糊不清地喊他

“珉奎……我想要了”徐明浩的话带着吐出的热气撒到金珉奎耳边，本就奶气的嗓音此刻又带着些撒娇的意味，挠得金珉奎心里痒痒

偏偏金珉奎在性事方面上是个爱欺负人的性子“明浩想要，那要看我高不高兴了”金珉奎嘴角勾出一丝坏笑

徐明浩怎么会不知道他的意思，娇嗔地看了金珉奎一眼就跪下脱掉金珉奎的裤子，硕大的性器失去束缚差点打到徐明浩脸上，徐明浩也不在意，张嘴便含住了，嘴唇向下一点点吞没性器，快到根部时顶端卡到了喉咙，徐明浩有些难受地吞咽唾沫，金珉奎感觉他这么一弄,性器反而被吸到一个柔软的地方，舒服地想往更深处去

金珉奎扶住徐明浩的脖子，自己挺动着胯在他嘴里抽插着,徐明浩感觉自己快含不住金珉奎那愈发变大的性器，只能伸出舌尖顺着金珉奎的动作舔着，手也抚上金珉奎的囊袋揉捏着

金珉奎感觉自己快要到了，控制着自己想要从徐明浩口中褪出来，却被徐明浩拦住，嘴巴一吸就让金珉奎精关失守射进了徐明浩嘴里

“珉奎的很好吃呢”徐明浩不顾金珉奎的阻拦，笑着将嘴里的悉数咽下

“真的是妖精啊”金珉奎将徐明浩拉起来，让他趴在落地窗上“让我们看看明浩的小嘴有没有准备好”说着就将徐明浩的内裤扯下来，后面早就湿哒哒的了，金珉奎探了跟手指进去便全明白了，“明浩都自己扩张好了呢，看来这些天真的是饿着你了”

“别说了，快进来”徐明浩顾不上什么羞不羞耻了，后穴的空虚感早就忍了很久，他现在只想让金珉奎进来填满他

“如你所愿”金珉奎一挺身就将下身插了进去，满足感让两人都长舒了一口气

“明浩还没有射过吧”，金珉奎说着，扶住徐明浩的腰就大力抽插起来，

猛烈顶撞的快感刺激着徐明浩，站着的腿也逐渐没有力气，快倒下的的时候又被金珉奎捞起，上半身被抵在窗上不能动弹，呼出的热气成了雾附在窗上，将外面的灯光变得模糊，徐明浩突然庆幸这是高楼没有人注意到这里发生的一切

“啊……”敏感点被狠狠地撞了一下，徐明浩差点就腿软跪在了地上

“明浩居然还走神，看来是我不够努力啊”金珉奎将徐明浩转过来，抬起他的双腿环住自己的腰又大力抽插起来

这个姿势又将金珉奎的下身推得更深了，一下下的撞击把徐明浩的呻吟撞得支离破碎

“太快了珉奎……”徐明浩环着金珉奎的脖子，快感让他不由得蜷起了脚趾，双腿也夹得更紧

“不要……唔快到了”徐明浩到达了高潮，射出的精液全撒在金珉奎的腹部，随着他的呼吸划出一道道痕，金珉奎沾了一些放进嘴里，调笑道“明浩真的是乖呢，居然没有背着我偷偷自慰”

“闭嘴！”徐明浩羞得狠狠掐了一把金珉奎的胳膊，却又被金珉奎顶得一下泄了力气

“明浩射了我还没有呢”金珉奎又故意加重了力道撞了几下徐明浩的敏感点，刚刚射出的下身又被这刺激得有些抬头

“呜……珉奎哥哥快干死我”徐明浩故意附在金珉奎耳边挑逗他，金珉奎很是吃着一套，扣紧徐明浩的腿又开始新一轮的抽插，还故意隔着薄薄的衬衫舔着徐明浩的胸前红点，上下夹击的快感让徐明浩丧失了理智，迷迷糊糊地说着什么“哥哥好棒哥哥干死我”之类的话

金珉奎也感觉自己到达了顶端，低吼一声全射在了徐明浩身体里

“明浩怀上我的宝宝哦”金珉奎吻了吻自己怀里早已疲惫不堪的小人

窗外仍然是灯火通明，又有谁注意到这高楼上没开灯的房户里所发生的事呢


End file.
